rpg_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode I: Awakening, Part 2- 17 Nov 2014
Last time on Star Wars: Forgotten Ones Upon awakening in a strange place, the situation is still whirling around the heroes as they try to understand what exactly has happened to them. A ship docks with facility, and heroes find themselves in the company of looters. Ozel is pulled to board the ship by a mysterious young woman who appears to trapped. Having meet with three of the crew and now the captain. GK-13 and Ozel prepare to confront the crew of the Aether. Hiding in the shadows, Aela bides her time to make her way on board. Ozel reaches out with the force. Ozel attempts to overload the captain's senses using the Force Stun technique Ozel: Use the Force 10)+(floor(6/2))+floor(20/2-5)+5+5+0+-2+0">26 GK-13 continues to scan the area with his sensors, collating the data to determine what the nature of the emergency is. GK-13: Perception 1)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+5+5+2+0+0">18 Captain Elias is taken aback as his vision suddenly clouds and his head feels like it's about to explode. "What the kriff... A Jedi!! Get him!" Aela Viszla watches the guard at the entrance, preparing to head inside at the first sign Story Teller: select your token and roll initi please Ozel: Rolling for Turn Order 20)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">30 GK-13: Rolling for Turn Order 3)+(floor(6/2))+floor(19/2-5)+5+5+0+0+0">20 Story Teller: Rolling for Turn Order 11)+(floor(11/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+-2+0">16 Rolling for Turn Order 15)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+0+0">20 Aela Viszla: Initiative 18)+(floor(6/2))+floor(21/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">31 : Poison Round 1 Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison Aela Viszla checks to see if the guard has left his post, even if not, she's going to head on board, igniting her jet pack, and flying towards her new...companions? Aela Viszla: ((is the ship to scale? It seems like I can move to GK from here?)) Story Teller: each square is 1.5m which is the rule standard JT: and the yt-1300's weren't that big Story Teller: if you use the ruler it will tell you the correct distance JT: it was a small fast ship Story Teller: You can move through allies, just not enemies Aela Viszla pulls both guns out, still in mid air with her jet pack silently blazing, and fires at the captain with Deathhammer Aela Viszla: Attacking with Deathhammer, Zero Range • Ranged • Attack Notes: Deathhammer, Point Blank Shot, Zero Range Attack 1)+5+floor(21/2-5)+3+0+0">14 Damage 8+1+8+4)+(floor(6/2))+4">28 ((lol)) GK-13: ooc: Mandalorians- making friends wherever they go. 8P Aela Viszla: ((Apparently my cryo sleep didnt help my gun)) Story Teller: Ouch as Aela pulls the trigger it jams.. Must not have passed the time as well as it's owner there's a macro avaiable to end the turn... please use it when done Aela Viszla: ((how do I end turn?)) Story Teller: or type !eot Aela Viszla: ((Oh, my macro bar is missing)) : Aela Viszla's turn is done. Ozel, it's now your turn! JT Gerard P. Ozel ,seeing that Aela has the situation, "handled", will attempt to find the subject of his... visions? Story Teller: Roll UTF Ozel: Use the Force 11)+(floor(6/2))+floor(20/2-5)+5+5+0+-2+0">27 Story Teller: You can sense her somewhere toward the bow. JT: so were in a confined hallway and the captain is blocking the path forward? Story Teller: That would be a full-round action FYI Distance wise she's not far JT: okay but sensing was my turn? Story Teller: yup : Ozel's turn is done. GK-13, it's now your turn! Jason W. JT: very well uhhh jason GK-13 analyzes the Mandalorians actions, and deduces that, like most things organics do, they are rash and reckless. Still, it may be useful to neutralize the ships crew and seize it for themselves. GK-13 draws his pistol (swift action) and also fires at the Captain. Story Teller: Rolling for Turn Order 10)+(floor(7/2))+floor(15/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">20 GK-13: Attacking with Blaster Pistol with rangefinder and Imp. Acc. • Energy • Attack Notes: +1 to hit at 20 squares or less (Point Blank Shot). No to-hit penalty for short range (21 to 40 squares).. Attack 18)+4+floor(19/2-5)+1+-2+1">26 Damage 3+1+5)+(floor(6/2))+3">15 : GK-13's turn is done. Lt, it's now your turn! Aela Viszla can be heard grumbling through the vox on her helmet, sounds sort of ominous. Story Teller: The captains 2nd sees him in trouble and takes a step further into the ship to get a better angle on the droid who just wounded him. Attacking with heavy blaster pistol • energy • Attack Notes PBS, Precise Shot Attack 17)+5+floor(15/2-5)+1+1-0+0">26 Damage 5+2+3)+(floor(7/2))+1+0">14 DiceBot: GK-13 lost 14 hit points. : Lt's turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! GK-13: ooc: oops, I just subtraced the 14 hp- but the dice bot already does that,d oesn't it? 8P *subtracted Captain Elias draws his vibroblade and attacks Aela, seeing the Mandalorian as the greater threat, even with a jammed weapon Captain Elias: Attacking with vibroblade • • Attack Notes Attack 15)+6+floor(14/2-5)+1+1--2+0">0 Damage 6+4)+(floor(10/2-5)*2)+(floor(11/2))+0">15 sec.. something's wrong with the roll Captain Elias: 23 to hit Aela Viszla: ((miss)) GK-13: ooc: fixed my hp's. heh Captain Elias: getting a double negative from the NPC sheet somewhere.. oh well : Round 2 The Previous turn is done. Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison Aela Viszla deflects the blade with her arm, brings her other blaster to bear on the Captain, and fires in his face. Aela Viszla: Attacking with BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, ZR • Ranged • Attack Notes: PBS, Precise, ZR Attack 1)+5+floor(21/2-5)+2+0+0">13 Damage 6+5+3+1+5)+(floor(6/2))+8">31 ((BAH!!!!)) JT: HAH! i'm gonna bust a gut GK-13: ooc: The dice gods are fickle, my friend. lol Aela Viszla unleashes a stream of curses at the people who put her in cryo, and effed up her guns, and takes 2 swift actions to clear out both of them. Aela Viszla sneers at the Captain, "You're luck will not hold for much longer, you nerfherding..." The vox makes it sound much more ominous. : Aela Viszla's turn is done. Ozel, it's now your turn! JT Gerard P. GK-13: Statement: Unless your poorly maintained weapons continue to malfunction. Perhaps you should consider a regular maintenance schedule? Ozel ,not wanting to allow his compatriots to be flanked and seeing aela's distress attacks the captains second Ozel: Attacking with Unarmed • B • Attack Notes: Combat Gloves Attack 16)+4+floor(14/2-5)+0+-2+0">20 Damage 5)+(floor(6/2))+floor(8/2-5)+4">11 Alicia G (GM): Ozel manages to catch his 2nd by surprise as he gets ready to aim on the droid. : Ozel's turn is done. GK-13, it's now your turn! Jason W. GK-13 gives the Captain another taste of super-heated Tibanna gas, at point-blank range. GK-13: Attacking with Blaster Pistol with rangefinder and Imp. Acc. • Energy • Attack Notes: +1 to hit at 20 squares or less (Point Blank Shot). No to-hit penalty for short range (21 to 40 squares).. Attack 17)+4+floor(19/2-5)+1+-2+1">25 Damage 4+6+3)+(floor(6/2))+3">19 Story Teller: The captain staggers back again as the shot hits him in the chest : GK-13's turn is done. Lt, it's now your turn! Story Teller: The Lt seeing a new threat in the supposed Jedi, fires on him Attacking with heavy blaster pistol, aiming • energy • Attack Notes PBS, Precise Shot, Deadeye Attack 9)+5+floor(15/2-5)+1+1+0+0">18 Damage 4+4+2+6)+(floor(7/2))+1+0">20 Ozel: reaction, startle DiceBot: Ozel lost 20 hit points. Ozel: if i beat his will with deception the attack will miss, or did i need to declare that before the roll? it doesnt say on his sheet Aela Viszla: ((I think reactions are after roll, its like block/deflect)) Story Teller: it's a reaction so after, yes Ozel: wait wait why is deception dex based Aela Viszla: ((its charisma based =) )) Ozel: on his sheet it's dex should i fix that or...? Story Teller: must have been changed accidently.. let me double check a talent real quick Aela Viszla: its same on my sheet GK-13: ooc: shows as dex on mine too. Never noticed that before. Weird. Aela Viszla: flip it to cha\ Story Teller: another bug to squasg! squash even Ozel: okay so cha Deception 12)+(floor(6/2))+floor(20/2-5)+5+0+0+-2+0">23 "BOO" DiceBot: Ozel gained 20 hit points. JT: yes : Lt's turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! Story Teller: Now in range the crewman fires on GK Attacking with heavy blaster pistol • • Attack Notes PBS Attack 18)+4+floor(14/2-5)+1+0+0">25 Damage 2+7+4)+(floor(6/2))+1+0">17 GK-13: Statement: Ouch. DiceBot: GK-13 lost 17 hit points. Story Teller: and another step on the CT (please do that yourself) GK-13: ooc: roger : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Story Teller: Elias swings his blade around in a full arc, not willing to back down! Attacking with vibroblade • • Attack Notes Double Attack Attack 10)+6+floor(14/2-5)+1-5+1+-5+0">10 Damage 5+2)+(floor(10/2-5)*2)+(floor(11/2))+0">12 Story Teller: Attacking with vibroblade • • Attack Notes Double Attack Attack 6)+6+floor(14/2-5)+1-5+1+-5+0">6 Damage 1+4)+(floor(10/2-5)*2)+(floor(11/2))+0">10 : Round 3 The Previous turn is done. Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison (From Ozel): so is H3 aware of this battle? Aela Viszla easily deflects his blades, using her armored arms, and fires both blasters at him simultaneously. Aela Viszla: Attacking with BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Dual Weapon Mastery, ZR • Ranged • Attack Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Zero Range Attack 8)+5+floor(21/2-5)+-3+0+0">15 Damage 2+5+1+1+5)+(floor(6/2))+9">26 Attacking with Deathhammer, Dual Weapon Mastery, ZR • Ranged • Attack Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Zero Range Aela Viszla: Attack 11)+5+floor(21/2-5)+-2+0+0">19 Damage 7+5+1+6)+(floor(6/2))+4">26 Story Teller: you spend the swift to unjam them? Aela Viszla: ((last turn)) Story Teller: Please declare when you take swifts JT: she did after the second jam she used her swift and her move as a swift to unjam both Aela Viszla: ((Aela Viszla unleashes a stream of curses at the people who put her in cryo, and effed up her guns, and takes 2 swift actions to clear out both of them.)) Story Teller: ah I see it now GK-13: ooc: Alicia, does the attack automatically calculate your condition penalty when damaged, or do I need to add that modifier to my roll? JT: it's tracking all condition track on my sheet Aela Viszla: ((it works automagically)) GK-13: ooc: kk- thanks. Aela Viszla: ((did either of those hit?)) Captain Elias manages to twist out of the way of the first shot, but the 2nd was lined up just right to hit him full on. Alicia G (GM): if you look at the roll it will be the 2nd to last modifier in the roll maybe 3rd in some GK-13: ooc: the number in red? Aela Viszla is still in the air, hits with the second gun, and lands, right in front of the Captain, soundlessly. : Aela Viszla's turn is done. Ozel, it's now your turn! JT Gerard P. JT: FALCON PUNCH! Alicia G (GM): it's not applied to damage.. so no.. that would be your roll Ozel: Attacking with Unarmed • B • Attack Notes: Combat Gloves Attack 18)+4+floor(14/2-5)+0+-2+0">22 Damage 2)+(floor(6/2))+floor(8/2-5)+4">8 GK-13: ooc: Ah, right. (From Ozel): and i ask once more, where is H3 in all this commotion? (To Ozel): wasn't he heading back to the ship to talk to the computer (From Ozel): ahh yes i forgot Story Teller: The blow hits but barely manages to phase the 2nd (From Ozel): end turn isn't working for me : Ozel's turn is done. GK-13, it's now your turn! Jason W. : GK-13's turn is done. Lt, it's now your turn! Lt's turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! Alicia G (GM): there was a connection error JT: oh shit Story Teller: Jason, Go! GK-13: Annoyed statement: You vile lump of moderately evolved microbes; you have damaged my immaculate frame! I will terminate your miserable existence! GK-13 fires at the guy that shot him last. GK-13: Attacking with Blaster Pistol with rangefinder and Imp. Acc. • Energy • Attack Notes: +1 to hit at 20 squares or less (Point Blank Shot). No to-hit penalty for short range (21 to 40 squares).. Attack 4)+4+floor(19/2-5)+1+-5+1">9 Damage 3+1+2)+(floor(6/2))+3">12 Story Teller: The goon manages to dodge to the side and the shot hits the plating beside him JT: we are just terrible tonight GK-13: ooc: Well, in our defense, some of us (myself, at least) are pretty much shot to hell. 8D Story Teller: The 2nd aims for Ozel Aela Viszla: ((my rolls are almost always awful, so I'm used to it =) )) JT: just like my friend mitch Story Teller: Attacking with heavy blaster pistol, aiming • energy • Attack Notes PBS, Precise Shot, Deadeye Attack 10)+5+floor(15/2-5)+1+1+0+0">19 Damage 8+2+6+5)+(floor(7/2))+1+0">25 JT: oh crapbaskets DiceBot: Ozel lost 25 hit points. Aela Viszla: ((um, negate and regain 25?)) JT: thats once per encounter GK-13: ooc: It's what we get for bum-rushing the Captain. lol Story Teller: he has negate energy.. roll UTF to use Ozel: oh shit i didn't check his force powers Use the Force 20)+(floor(6/2))+floor(20/2-5)+5+5+0+-2+0">36 Story Teller: has to meet the roll and if you spend a FP you heal that much Ozel: well then i think Ozel is just fine Aela Viszla: ((for a fp, you can heal 25)) Ozel: if i negated the damage then he's at full health Aela Viszla: ((ahh, good)) DiceBot: Ozel gained 25 hit points. JT: well that's my last force power Story Teller: 1 goon fires on Aela, the other GK.. in that order Attacking with heavy blaster pistol • • Attack Notes PBS Attack 5)+4+floor(14/2-5)+1+0+0">12 Damage 8+4+3)+(floor(6/2))+1+0">19 Story Teller: Attacking with heavy blaster pistol • • Attack Notes PBS Attack 11)+4+floor(14/2-5)+1+0+0">18 Damage 2+4+8)+(floor(6/2))+1+0">18 Aela Viszla: ((Miss)) JT: oh wait no GK-13: ooc: Nopesies. Got me. ;) DiceBot: GK-13 lost 17 hit points. JT: since i rolled a 20 did i regain the spent force powers? GK-13: ooc: 18 hit vs 16 ac. : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Aela Viszla: ((I meant it missed me =P )) Story Teller: What's up JT? GK-13 collapses with a smoking hole in his bronzium-gold chest. JT: when you roll a nat 20 to activate a force power you regain all spent force powers, so at the least i have another use of stun and at the most i have stun and negate back Story Teller: yup that's true ok then.. JT: and did gk just bite it? Aela Viszla: yes))(( GK-13: ooc: Yepper. lol Aela Viszla: ((we'll reprogram him after)) Captain Elias backpedals as the droid goes down and his reinforcements have arrived. : Round 4 The Previous turn is done. Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison GK-13: ooc: Reinforcements? I recommend grenades. 8D JT: destroyed or just down? Aela Viszla: ((is the guy behind me down?)) JT: i don't think so Captain Elias: They get an X when down Aela Viszla: ((Ok, how high are the ceilings? like 8 feet?)) Story Teller: 2.5m sounds about right 1sq = 1.5 m Aela Viszla: the guy behind me, he have cover or anything? GK-13: ooc: Ah, if you were referring to me, I think I'm destroyed (last hit dropped me to 0 with damage threshold) JT: quick point i've got thunder in the distance so if i drop then i had a blackout Story Teller: spend the FP Jason and you'e just disabled Aela Viszla: or a DP and attack missed Story Teller: too late for DP GK-13: ooc: Ah! right. Spending FP now. :) JT: don't worry, "Bill" is good with tools Story Teller: guy does not have cover he is in melee with Ozel however Aela Viszla: ((doesnt matter, I'm precision itself =) )) Attacking with BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Dual Weapon Mastery • Ranged • Attack Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Point Blank but not Zero Attack 4)+5+floor(21/2-5)+-4+0+0">10 Damage 3+6+6)+(floor(6/2))+8">26 Aela Viszla: Attacking with Deathhammer, Dual Weapon Mastery • Ranged • Attack Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Point Blank but not Zero Attack 19)+5+floor(21/2-5)+-3+0+0">26 Damage 8+8+4)+(floor(6/2))+4">27 Story Teller: want to reroll the first? Aela Viszla: ((sure)) JT: i think you need that blastech calibrated Aela Viszla: Attacking with BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Dual Weapon Mastery • Ranged • Attack Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Point Blank but not Zero Attack 13)+5+floor(21/2-5)+-4+0+0">19 Damage 2+3+5)+(floor(6/2))+8">21 Story Teller: The 2nd is about to fire once more on Ozel when Aela blasts him from the other side of the docking ring! Aela Viszla lets her blasters do the talking, on the guy near the door, she then swivels back to the other 2 in front of her, exuding menace Alicia G (GM): end turn : Aela Viszla's turn is done. Ozel, it's now your turn! JT Gerard P. Ozel: so with that guy dealt with i will move to assist aela and i will use stun on the captain again Use the Force 14)+(floor(6/2))+floor(20/2-5)+5+5+0+-2+0">30 Captain Elias collapses midstep Ozel's turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! Story Teller: 2 will grab is captain and pull him away while the other provices support, firing on Ozel Attacking with heavy blaster pistol • • Attack Notes PBS Attack 13)+4+floor(14/2-5)+1+0+0">20 Damage 4+1+5)+(floor(6/2))+1+0">14 JT: a question what is shift sense? Aela Viszla: ((Better perception)) Story Teller: gives lowlight.. ya GK-13: ooc: Man, these bastards are scrappers. lol Would be ironic if we had a TPK on the second session. 8P JT: aw it wouldn't be a TPK DiceBot: Ozel lost 14 hit points. : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT: I would survive : Round 5 The Previous turn is done. Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison Alicia G (GM): forgot to turn the update on drop off Aela Viszla ignites her jet pack, and flies around the bridge, landing in front of the captain Aela Viszla: ((is he still stunned?)) Ozel: he should be helpless now Alicia G (GM): he's being dragged by the other crewman Aela Viszla: is anything in the way of me shooting said crewman? Cover, concealment, or something? GK-13: ooc: You ruthless bitch. lmao Story Teller: The wall atm Before you can fire the crewman says: Aela Viszla: now? JT: she's a mandalorian remember GK-13: ooc: Indeed she is. 8D Story Teller: "The ship is gonna blow! Get out of here while you can, we're definitely not going to stay." He throws his gun at you withone hand as he tries to pull his captain back Aela Viszla sights down Deathhammer, "Where is the girl, scum!" JT: IT WASN'T ME! i think Story Teller: "Girl?" he seems confused like she's the last thing on his mind right now... Then he points towards the bow of the ship. "Fore cargo hold." Aela Viszla: ((I have mechanics trained, do I need to roll to believe this guy?)) Story Teller: You can roll perception to see if he's bluffing Aela Viszla: Perception 11)+(floor(6/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0+0">14 Story Teller: You think he's telling the truth, he doens't really seem to be in the mindset to actually be lying his pants off.. Especially to a mandalorian Aela Viszla heads to where the fore cargo hold would be, to get whoever Ozel was so hot to get, out of here : Aela Viszla's turn is done. Ozel, it's now your turn! JT Gerard P. Ozel , not aware of any of this continues his battle with the crewman Ozel: Attacking with Unarmed • B • Attack Notes: Combat Gloves Attack 17)+4+floor(14/2-5)+0+-2+0">21 Damage 4)+(floor(6/2))+floor(8/2-5)+4">10 "Bully" (To Ozel): "Hurry there's not much time left." He gets another light telepathic touch from the girl. Story Teller: you'd need to move closer to him to use unarmed Ozel: ahh, then i will instead move to get gk and over comms to aela, "what's the status on the prisoner?" picks up gk Aela Viszla: ((Our comms dont connect to each other)) Ozel: well on open frequency then GK-13: ooc: For god sakes, leave me be and take the rest of them out. GK ain't going anywhere (not that I don't appreciate the sentiment). ;) Ozel: trust me GK-13: ooc: On the other hand, I suppose I might make a good shield. 8P Ozel: i have faith in aela's ability to rescue the girl : Ozel's turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! Story Teller: THe good begins his retreat now that he's not being attacked anymore : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Round 6 1's turn is done. Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison Story Teller: Out of combat... Aela Viszla: I go to the fore cargo hold to fetch the girl? =) (To Aela Viszla): A pulsating glow within lights up the darkened room. Inside, you find a spherical energy cage floating on repulsorlifts. The glow comes from a force field that surrounds the portable prison, and behind the bars lies a crumpled humanoid form. Aela Viszla looks for the off button for the force field, if there isnt one, she makes one with blasters. Ozel loads up GK and moves towards the door, feeling that aela knows what she is doing (To Aela Viszla): perks up as Aela enters and a look of surprise crosses her face but is then carefully schooled. "The ship isn't going to last much longer... Wait no!" As you fire on the cage absorbs the energy and rebounds on the girl. Her head slinks forward for a moment and she shakes it trying to overcome the daze. (To Aela Viszla): There's no release button that you can find Aela Viszla: ((I dont fire at the cage, but at the device powering it)) Story Teller: It's all one unit.. one big floating cage Aela Viszla grabs the cage, and sees if she can use the repulsorlifts to fly it out of here. ???: "Elias.. he has the release." Aela Viszla: "He's gonna get more than a release, in a second." (Is it possible move this thing via its repulsorlifts? if not, I'm flying back to Elias)) Story Teller: It doesn't want to move. Ozel ,having moved GK out of the Freighter runs back to find aela and the girl Story Teller: Before you head after Elias she stops you. ???: "There's not time. There's a crate in the other room.. It doens't have a lock on it.. bring it here." Aela Viszla gets the crate. Story Teller: It's a large spacers chest, though you're able to move it easily. Once you put it in front of her, she grits her teeth and the top springs open. (To Aela Viszla): inside you find what is undoubtedly mandalorian made armor. On top of that is a lightsaber. JT: no idea where i'm going Aela Viszla looks into the crate, an eyebrow raised, then back at the girl. Aela Viszla: ((Not that you can see a raised eyebrow thru my helmet =) )) Aela Viszla hands her the lightsaber, if thats possible. Ozel comes running into the cargo hold ??? shakes her head. "I'm likely going to pass out.. You're going to have to do it..." Aela Viszla lights up the lightsaber, and tries swinging it through the repulsorlift portion of the cage. ???: As Aela turns the saber in her hand it activates Alicia G (GM): there's no visible switch on it JT: wait wait wait she's in a force cage made of energy right? Aela Viszla: ((Not sure negate is gonna do it =) )) JT: damn Aela Viszla: ((Worth a try?)) JT: swing away then ???: its stun damage which I don't believe can be negated GK-13: ooc: A lightsaber should cut through it. JT: well i meant to deactivate the cage for long enough for aela to grab her Aela Viszla: ((I already swung the lightsaber)) JT: alrighty then Story Teller: True enough as Aela begins to cut through the metal, the girl holds back screams as the cage rebounds on her. After the 2nd strike she's unconscious. Soon enough though Aela and Ozel are able to pull out the girl. Aela Viszla: "Take her trunk" She says to Ozel, and she picks the girl up in her arms, activating her jet pack, and flies double speed out of the ship. Story Teller: From an overhead shaft a spherical droid comes out of hiding and buzzes around the girls head. It seems to be enough to wake her and she looks dumbfounded at it for a moment .:BD...." then she swats at it, "I said cause a distraction not blow up the whole ship!" (To Ozel): and that's why your roll suceeded :) (From Ozel): ahh Ozel begins running out with the aforementioned trunk Aela Viszla: ((I think we can make it out in 1 turn at "running" speed =) )) Story Teller: about 18 sq, so 2 turns JT: EPIC MOVIE ESCAPE! Aela Viszla: ((isnt run speed x3? my fly speed is 6 squares!)) Story Teller: Only in a straight line Aela Viszla: ((ohh)) GK-13: ooc: We need a giant fireball now. 8D Poison: or a huge rock rolling behind us GK-13: ooc: An asteroid knocks the YT off the side of the ship, exploding it in a ball of fire? 8P Story Teller: Aela and Ozel make it back to the ship and it already seems to be starting the undocking procedures as the doors close behind them. Now in different surroundings the girl wiggles to be let down and she moves towards the port and focuses.. Slowly the ship begins to move away before the chair reaction in the engines causes the ship to explode in a not so spectacular display of light (since fire doesn't burn in space) Aela Viszla lets the girl down, and looks her over, checking her out Aela Viszla: for injuries. JT: riiiiiiiight GK-13: ooc: lol (From Ozel): so did H3 just arrive on the bridge or has he been there a bit Aela Viszla speaks to her, through her vox, "You are a jedi, I take it?" She tries to keep the antagonism from her voice. (To Ozel): We'll say he just got there since he would have had to go the way he did before and back through the aitlock (From Ozel): agreed (To H3-4L B07): you would notice on the way to the cockpit that the door to the engineering level has been opened.. forcibly opened (From Ozel): first order of business, computer lock down the bridge (From Ozel): then if any camera's are working, check on cameras inside engineering ??? has obviously been a captive for awhile. Her clothing has seen better days and there's burn marks on her exposed skin from the energy cage. She's wobbly on her feet, but she's managing well enough as she leans against the bulk head. "That seems to be the consensus for the week..." ???: "Everyone knows though.. The Jedi are gone." Aela Viszla: "Right." Aela hands her the lightsaber, and gestures to her trunk, "I couldnt help but notice your armor, also. A very interesting design." She says, while again keeping the emotion out of her voice. (To H3-4L B07): The AI seems to have done a pretty good job of locking out the systems.. not even Bill can access them. As for the cameras, he only has to ask and they appear on the main screen, 6 at a time as they cycle through the various sections. The others and an unknown girl appear in the docking area, and the 2 goons left aboard are in the engineering section (From Ozel): so i can't access the systems, can i improve the AI's relationship with use computer to gain access ??? takes the saber and clips it casually to her belt and she shrugs at the mention of the armor. "Su cuy ner vod. You can call me Nadia." (To H3-4L B07): you can try Nadia looks at Ozel. "Thanks for your help... I was very surprised to find you were here." Ozel: (To GM) rolling 1d20+12 ( 17 ) +12 = 29 Nadia sways on her feet. "Though.. if you don't mind.. I think I'd like to lay down.." Aela Viszla gestures back to the rooms of the station, "We'll have to check for those looters, too." She mentions to Ozel (To H3-4L B07): showing you have some inkling on how to use a computer system, you're granted access to some of the systems, but nothing related to the actual AI Ozel: "I'll go look for them They can't be too hard to find." (From H3-4L B07): course not, lady like this takes some class to get to know Ozel pulls GK out into the hallway (From H3-4L B07): can i lock down the bridge now? (To H3-4L B07): as the computer realizes the intention to lock down the cockpit, she does so. (From H3-4L B07): do i have access to the intercom? Aela Viszla walks Nadia back to the rooms, scanning the hallways as they go, she speaks to her quietly, not requiring answers, to fill the silence, but not too loud as to aggravate her headache. (To H3-4L B07): all you have to do is make the intention known (From H3-4L B07): shipwide intercom (To H3-4L B07): any reasonable request you can just ask the computer for H3-4L B07 comes blaring over the intercom. "Hello all! Firstly my friends glad to see your all still alive. And to you bozo's in engineering... your ship kinda exploded, so i recomend you don't tamper with this one." H3-4L B07: "That is all" Nadia can't seem to walk on her own having been kept confined for the long span. She reaches out to the walls to keep her balance as she follows Aela. (To Aela Viszla): asking anything in particular? Aela Viszla puts Nadia's arm around her shoulder, to steady her. (From Aela Viszla): teller, just where she's from and the like, easy questions Jason W.: Well, as I'm presently a very shiny scrap-heap, I'm just observing the RP/Story, so it's all good. ;) Aela Viszla: ((Can I treat injury a droid with mechanics?)) (To Aela Viszla): She seems to not really want to talk about where she's from specifically. Aela Viszla brings her to one of the rooms that had a place to lie down, the med bay, if no barracks style places Alicia G (GM): The little remote following Nadia seems to have taken an interest in GK and seems to be already at work repairing the droid There's 2 sets of dorms south of the intersection before the med bay After several minutes GK reactivates to see the little droid hovering about repairing him with his multitools. Aela Viszla brings her to one of the dorms, and helps her settle in. Nadia sits on the edge of the bunk and starts taking off her boots. "Thanks... it'll be nice to stretch out to sleep for once." Ozel passes GK as he escorts the two remaining goons towards the holding cell in the med bay Jason W. stirs as his visual receptors glow to life. His vocabulator crackles, but finally comes online. "Annoyed Observation: I appear to have been severely damaged. Can anyone provide a diagnostic assessment of my current appearance? Clarification: How do I look? Aela Viszla nods to Nadia, "I'll check on you in a couple of hours, and we'll get you up later. Be well, sister." She says the last in Mando'a. B3-D3: "*binary*Like you've been taken out of a trash pile." B3-D3 beeps and whoops at his own "joke" (From H3-4L B07): so questions for the AI, what is the current star date on record, who is the ships captain and/or owner, and what are the AI and the ship called GK-13: Lamentation: My scratch resistant Bronzium-gold finish! Alas! Aela Viszla heads back to find the looters, and her new companions, resolving to get their comm situation resolved. Eve appears as the question about her identity is asked. "You can call me Eve... This is the Venture. It is a prototype Genesis class ship. No information is available on the captain. The current year is (2BBY)." GK-13 looks doefully (as doefully as a droid can, at least) around at the others. "Promise me that if you cannot restore me my former magnificent appearance, that you will have me disintigrated." Story Teller: Aela would come accross Ozel as he makes his way with the looters to the medbay THe others, GK are no where to be seen.. They seem to have left you alone with the little remote (From H3-4L B07): "very well eve, is their a process for naming a new captain and giving said individual command functions?" GK-13 , realizing this, lapses into melancholic silence. (To H3-4L B07): "The appointment of captain must be reached by consensus of the crew." (From H3-4L B07): is their a crew roster? (To H3-4L B07): It lists the 4 of you. Aela Viszla: "We need to get everyone on comms, if we're going to work together." She says, Addressing Ozel, "Do I need to go check on that droid?" (From H3-4L B07): "is their a way to circumvent this process?" (To H3-4L B07): "Negative" (From H3-4L B07): can the crew roster be changed to remove names from it?" Ozel: "That little remote was fixing him up."He gives her his comm channel (To H3-4L B07): "Only upon death of the individual." (From H3-4L B07): "hmm, worth a shot." (From H3-4L B07): does the consensus need to be made on the bridge? Aela Viszla sets her comm channel. "If you see the others, get them on this channel also." She looks over the looters, "Do I have to do anything with these two? I saw an airlock back a bit." (To H3-4L B07): Just somewhere where she can hear. which is anywhere on the ship GK-13: ooc: lol. Cold man, cold. (From H3-4L B07): "very well, status of systems eve?" Ozel: "Taking them to that hold back in the med bay till we decide what to do with them" JT: yes space is very cold GK-13: lol JT: OH i have ideas Aela Viszla: ((LOL, she wouldnt DO it, she's just scaring the kids straight. =) )) (To H3-4L B07): "Main power is offline. Rerouting required." JT: you can't hear it but i'm laughing maniacally in my room GK-13: ooc: Oh, god help 'em. Nevermind, jettison them before doctor Mengle can get it's mitts on them! Aela Viszla: ((like in Orange is the New Black =) )) Story Teller: Well the Tech Derek is terrified while the Twi'lek is taking things a bit more in stride (From H3-4L B07): "very well, unlock the bridge and i'll see what i can do" Aela Viszla gestures to the twi'lek to come with her, while Derek goes on with Ozel Aela Viszla: "Come with me, Kid." (From H3-4L B07): and get GK out of their so he doesn't see me please (To H3-4L B07): he hasn't declared moving from there (From H3-4L B07): i thought they dragged him to the workshop or something (To H3-4L B07): nope.. BD has not idea where that is and Ozel left him there (From H3-4L B07): what direction is he facing Story Teller: The twi'lek seems reticent at first to follow the Mando but finds it unwise to resist so does so Aela Viszla is now just wandering the halls of the ship, familiarizing herself with it, and looks at the twi'lek, "Start talking about the Captain of the ship you were on. Stop when I tell you to stop." (From H3-4L B07): aw to hell with stealth i'll just walk by Story Teller: GK, what are you doing? BD seems to be singing to himself as he fixes you. GK-13: ooc: How functional am I, at this point? Can I get up and walk around, etc? Story Teller: yes GK.. though if you move too much BD can't repair you GK-13 rises slowly to a sitting position, fixing the little droid with his visual sensors. H3-4L B07 walks by GK "oh, hey their GK, you look like scrap! Anyone needs me I'll be in engineering fixing main power." GK-13: Horrified statement: Cover me with my cloak, I beg you- or at least have the courtesy to avert your gaze! The shame. The shame... Story Teller: "Eh? Captain Elias? What exactly do you want to know?" the Twi'lek stutters not sure where to start. GK-13 looks mortified at being seen in his condition. (From H3-4L B07): so...? Mechanics? (To H3-4L B07): you see that someones already been down there to attempt repairs, but they didn't get very far. Go ahead and roll H3-4L B07: Mechanics 5)+(floor(6/2))+floor(19/2-5)+0+5+0+-2+0">15 (From H3-4L B07): probably should have fixed my negative condition while i was alone Aela Viszla: "I want to know what he did, what he got up to, what sort of man he was, how that girl ended up in a cage in your hold, and anything else that you think is mildly interesting. Assuming you tell me everything, I won't yank your left Lekku from your head." Story Teller: Aela, as you begin threatening the Twi'lek your vision suddenly goes black and it feels like something knocked you hard upside the head. Your head throbs and you nearly pass out. (you are now -4 on the CT and blind once more.) Aela Viszla: ((The threats are awesome, right? =) )) JT: good thing you've got that helmet on GK-13: ooc: Hey, if I was her, I'd sure as hell give it up. ;) JT: what? Aela Viszla groans, and slides the helmet back on. GK-13: ooc: the information he's squeezing her for. Story Teller: The Twi'lek takes advantage of the situation and tries going for Aela's weapon. JT: oh crap Aela Viszla: ((roll it? =) )) (To H3-4L B07): progress is slow.. make another roll JT: what do you think the odds are that i will never end up in a fight because i'm off fixing the ship or something GK-13: lol ooc: probably hear the blaster fire, if any shots go off, though. ;) Story Teller: Let's do a grapple check Aela Aela Viszla: ok Story Teller: Grapple 2)+4+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0">8 Aela Viszla: Grapple 6)+5+floor(21/2-5)+0+-10+0">6 H3-4L B07: you wanna force point that Aela Viszla: nah Story Teller: He manages to wrestle 1d2 1)DeathHammer 2)hvy pistol 2)">2 GK-13: ooc: 8 and 6. Probably look like a couple of blind drunks slapping at each other. 8D Aela Viszla: ((I'm -10 to everything ;) )) JT: security footage bloobers GK-13: lol Story Teller: The Twi'lek grabs Aela and pulls her up, putting the barrel into her side, much like she did to him before. "You going to take me to the escape pods and I'm going to get off this dead ship." Aela Viszla has her gun against his side, at the same time, and says, "Thats not likely, kid." JT: he's dumber than he looks how far does he think an escape pod will get him GK-13: ooc: Ah, thought it was a female twi'lek. Heh Story Teller: "Ya? Shoot me before I can shoot you dead too?" Aela Viszla: "I been shooting punks like you since I was 6. I'd bet on me, in my armor, blind and near dead, yeah, kid." She couldn't sound, or feel, more confident. "Give me back my other blaster, and I won't hurt you. Much." JT: roll for initiative Story Teller: "Rather take my chances," he shoves Aela hard (or tries to.. roll grapple) Grapple 1)+4+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0">7 Aela Viszla: Grapple 11)+5+floor(21/2-5)+0+-10+0">11 Aela Viszla unloads twin flamers in his face. Story Teller: You manage to break free of him before he can push you towards the wall JT: you have swayed the dice gods to favor you i see Aela Viszla: I didnt actually macro my flamers, cuz I didnt know I'd be blind, and just aiming at a square =) JT: FIRE EVERYWHERE! Aela Viszla: rolling 1d20 -11 ( 17 ) -11 = 6 ((I miss! Half damage from both, unless he has evasion? =) )) Story Teller: You hear some minor cursing as he escapes the blast (Area attack.., has to hit the square with a DC 10) Aela Viszla: ((oh, my bad)) ((Its a cone, I wonder what it did hit?)) Story Teller: The fire suppression systems kick on at the same time as the fire alarm Which everyone would hear (From H3-4L B07): so to make rerouting the main power easier i'm going to take main power offline for a few minutes (To H3-4L B07): sounds good (From H3-4L B07): mechanics? (To H3-4L B07): yup H3-4L B07: Mechanics 7)+(floor(6/2))+floor(19/2-5)+0+5+0+-2+0">17 GK-13: Relieved Statement: Ah, fire claxon. Splendid. Perhaps the ship will burn up and end my humiliation. H3-4L B07: "Wow you are just a bucket of star shine you know." GK-13: Doleful correction: I was... once. Aela Viszla listens intently for movement from the twi'lek, blaster at the ready. Story Teller: Perceptoin Aela Viszla: ((Ahh perception, my old nemesis.)) Perception 4)+(floor(6/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0+0">7 JT: is it still -10 if it's hearing (To H3-4L B07): You manage to turn off main power, though since the ship is already running on the dwindling auxiliary reserves it doesn't change much at present. JT: since the -10's from being blind Story Teller: the -10 is from the hibernation sickness returning Aela Viszla: ((The -10 is from condition track, its an extra -5 if sight is involved)) Story Teller: using sight is at -5 for being blind well -15 for sight (From H3-4L B07): still, i'm hopeful it will make rerouting main power H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+10 ( 5 ) +10 = 15 (From H3-4L B07): my mechnics is just awful today B3-D3 has given up on the doleful droid.. his attention span apparently not very long and has wondered off to see what H3 is up to Story Teller: Aela doesn't hear the Twi'lek at first, but then the faint sound of his cursing can be heard from the starboard hallway GK-13: Sigh: Just as I suspected, I'm a hopeless case. GK-13 lies back down, dejectedly. H3-4L B07: Loving the optimism, never lose that positivity Story Teller: With the fire contained, the alarm klazon turns off, but the room is still smokey. The air scrubbers not working as well as they probably should Aela Viszla comms Ozel, "Hey, this twi'lek is on the loose. My hibernation sickness has returned, I'm going to go lie down. Come deal with him. Get my gun back from him, too, would you?" GK-13: Resentful reply: Mock, if you like- but see how you would feel if you went from being a walking work of art to a pile of scorched junk. Ozel says over comms. "Roger," H3-4L B07: Oh ye of such ignorance who knoweth not to whom he speaks Story Teller: How are you two talking BTW when you re not in the same area? H3-4L B07: I assumed we were talking loudly and it was echoing through the tube Aela Viszla heads back down the hallway, letting the computer know it can help to guide her back to where the Jedi is at. B3-D3 sees that H3 is attempting repairs and decides to help (+7 to checks) H3-4L B07: to engineering ok one more try Aela Viszla: ((Do you mean the droids? Ozel and I exchanged comm channels earlier)) H3-4L B07: Mechanics 7)+(floor(6/2))+floor(19/2-5)+0+5+0+-2++7">0 B3-D3: yup/ the droids GK-13: ooc: I actually though were near one another (an adjoining room, or some such. My visuals are obscured by the dynamic lighting, mind you). H3-4L B07: theirs an extra plus which i think threw the equation off 24 i think Story Teller: hmm.. have to test to see if everyone has that Aela Viszla: hmm? GK-13: ooc: No idea what you guys are referring to. 8P H3-4L B07: only when i added the bonus my mechanics check their Story Teller: you put +7 instead of just 7? With BDs help you start making some progress rerouting power H3-4L B07: i don't think so but i may have Story Teller: The computer gives Aela vocal cues in where to go. Nadia: "Oh.. it's you.. The fire alarm woke me." She pauses "Are you alright?" A hand grasps Aela under her elbow Aela Viszla makes a sound sort of like a grunt, "Hybernation sickness. Sorry, I took some experimental drugs earlier to delay its effects, and it seems to be back..." She trails off as she tries to get into one of the beds, while pulling off her armor. Nadia helps with the practiced ease of someone who wears it herself. "Hibernation sickness? Here let me help." she pushes Aela's hand away. "No wonder they thought the ship was dead " JT: also since this isn't like an instant needs to be done now thing and i have a few minutes i will just take a 10 for a total of 27 Aela Viszla: "Do you know what a BBY is?" She asks as she's lying down. Alicia G (GM): are you referring to the year? Aela Viszla: ((Thats what the computer said, right? 2 BBY?)) H3-4L B07: no the computer gave me a space year equivalent to 2 bby Alicia G (GM): That's how we recognize the time frame. the computer would have spouted something your character would have recognized.) Aela Viszla: ((or Nadia said it...someone said it)) H3-4L B07: probably your imagination Aela Viszla: ((Dont you make me check the logs, robot)) H3-4L B07: it's most likely imperial year 17 or 18 Nadia: Let's say she said a year in the Imperial calendar, which she likely wouldn't know. H3-4L B07: or a date based on the republic if the ship is old enough Nadia: "Hmm? Oh... uhm.. How long have you been in hibernation anyways?" Aela Viszla: "The last thing I remember was fighting the Jedi, ramping up for the battle of Malachor V." JT: hey uhh... i gotta get some sleep soon Nadia: "Malachor..." she turns the word over in her mouth. "Hmm...I have to admit history isn't my strong suite.. It doesn't sound like anything from the Clone Wars and that ended about 17 years ago." Nadia: "Did you serve with Mandalore the Resurrector. He joined with the Separatists against the Republic if I remember right." Aela Viszla tilts her head, "Mandalore the Ultimate. Never heard of this Resurrector." Nadia: "Hmm..." She pulls at the last buckle and Aela finds herself free of the armor.. "The last Mandalore to claim that title was.. I don't know, three thousand years ago... But it's impossible for anyone to be in hibernation for THAT long." Aela Viszla: "Is it?" Nadia: "Well.. isn't it?" Ozel Comes back dragging her chest behind him "I believe this is yours" stepping into the area Aela Viszla: "I dont know, I'm not exactly an expert on hypersleep. Or even a semi-expert. I'm a soldier." Nadia moves away from Aela as the chest thuds to the ground when Ozel puts it down. "Thanks! I was wondering where that went to." She opens it up and starts weeding through the last bits of equipment she'd put in there. Aela Viszla slides face first onto the bed. "So if the jedi are all dead, whats that make you?" Ozel: He snaps into a sudden realization "Wait all of them?" Nadia: "The Order is dead.. but not everyone who followed the teachings did. Though the Emperor has gone to great lengths to." Ozel: "Is he only targeting jedi or all those sensitive to the force?" Nadia looks at Ozel and then focuses on the uniform. "Separatist? I've only seen holo images, but it is right? You fought with the Seps?" Nadia: "Well er.. Everyone really.. Know one really knows what happens to those that get taken in alive." Ozel: "At one point i did, but that was a long time ago" he shifts into his true clawdite form. "Nothing more then a disguise to avoid trouble with them in space now. Although ill need to redesign some things if we really are past the clone wars" Nadia looks at him astonished. "A changeling?!" Aela Viszla is still lying face down, and listening, but her breathing has started to even out. Ozel: "Clawdite, i can believe if you havent seen many of us." Nadia shakes her head. "I've heard of them, but never seen one in person." She smiles her weariness forgotten. "At least not till now." Ozel: "So why were you in that cage?" Nadia shrugs suddenly somber. "They found out I was Force Sensitive. Thought I'd be a good prize for their boss." Alicia G (GM): FOrgot I had an image ready for the cage: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080830084304/starwars/images/8/82/UEC.jpg Aela Viszla: "I'm not sure I'm found of this new time I find myself in. My time was much more simple. Kill Revan, subjugate the Republic, prove we were the strongest...What does hunting jedi down in large parties and executing them prove, aside from having no guts?" Ozel: He takes a seat mostly listening now Jason W.: ooc: Guys, I need to log for the evening. Please post the chat log, if you're able, Alicia. I don't want to miss anything! L) Nadia sits down on the bed next to Aela. "If only things were ever that simple..." Nadia: "But even then.. The Mando'ade were nearly destroyed by that war. That much I know." Aela Viszla: "What? We had 60% of the Galaxy conquered." Ozel: "During my time, you had a planet if that really" Nadia: "Small system of a couple planets and their moons." Aela Viszla: "When did you say it is now? thousands of years?" Nadia: "Mostly, Mandalorians are scattered through out the galaxy. The last Mandalore was killed during the Clone Wars and no one has stepped up to take his place yet. Many have tried though.. The Empire has killed any who took the mantle faster than.. well. I think you get the idea." Aela Viszla frowns, face in the pillow Nadia pats Aela sympathetically on the shoulder. Nadia: "It's not all that bad ner vod.. There are plenty Mandalorians left that the Empire will rue the day." SHe looks between the two of them. "We've been talking and you guys haven't even told me who you are and... where we are for.: Where we are*" Aela Viszla nods, "I am Aela Viszla, of the Clan Viszla. Computer, where are we?" Ozel: looking at the mando for a moment "Truthfully, now that im confused and dont need to worry about secrets. My name is Ozel. I ran some information missions for the seperetists during the clone wars. but retired that and ended up here before seeing the end of the war" Computer: "Kinooine system off the Hydan hyperspace lane." Aela Viszla nods into the pillow, like she has any clue where that is. Nadia: "Really? My mother was doing similar work.. Only for the Republic." Ozel: "Who was your mother?" Nadia looks thoughtful as she considers the present location. "We're not far from Bespin. I have an... ally of sorts who could help." Nadia: "I doubt you knew her.. She's always kept a pretty low profile. Mostly worked in the Outer Rim." Ozel: "Heh well bespin is an option, i think we still need to figure out more about how we ended up here" Nadia shrugs. "That I can't help with." Nadia stands and it's obvious the spurt of energy she had been feeling is gone and she's back to being about as haggard as when she was first rescued. "Ugh.. I don't think I slept long enough. Maybe we can talk more later?" Aela Viszla is snoring into her pillow as Nadia asks her question. Ozel: "I believe thats fine, I think we could all use a rest after today" Nadia nods and heads toward another bunk, dragging the trunk with her. Category:Forgotten Ones